unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
New Cheating Player Guide
1. Create your character First thing you have to do is to select your character's culture. Click link cultures to find out a lot about them, attributes and skills. In many posts is written that the best cultures are Kaumolainen and Owl-Tribe. But Owl-Tribe have only knife and staff in the beginning. Kaumolainen has Kaumolais Spear which is good weapon, sometimes he has a bow too. That's why i suggest to select Kaumolainen. Next thing to select is season. Select spring or summer. Spring is cold but not freezing. Water by coasts is minimally frozen - if you step on such ice, it will break, you will be in deadly cold water and will drop dead if you are too far away to coast for swimming. One of spring pros is that you can still dry food. Dried food becomes spoiled much later than roasted food. Roasted food in summer becomes spoiled in one day in you have it in your body inventory or in few more days if you keep it in cellar. For good skills you need good attributes. Try to get good strength, agility, speed and eyesight attributes. These attributes are related to skills dodge (to avoid opponent's melee attack) and spear. Press "No - reroll" until you get (almost) maximal values for these attributes. You can increase starting values of attributes by using cheat engine. Go to cheat engine and click the fist link for downloading . ct file for game version 3.51 with addresses for attributes, height and weight (more weight = more you can carry but you have worse melee attack and dodge). if you are going to use cheat engine, i explain you values: maximal attribute is 18, height is in inches, weight in lbs. Important: you have to change attributes and/or height and weight before you press "Yes - Continue" in the game. When attributes are confirmed, you have to improve 5 skills. Improving building and timbercraft is a must for faster building and cutting trees. Don't improve cooking, climbing, trapping and weatherlore. Climbing on fences improves the skill and checking traps of your animals improves trapping. Doing this you can easily improve climbing and trapping. There's not much difference between delicious and usual cooked food. Doing weather forecast isn't important. Then create world. I suggest word with less lakes and rivers in order to walk easier through world without using punt or raft. Next: Islander region has to be only in sea and away from Driiki, because Islander's villages are worthless, you can't buy there much. Let be Driiki region as much as possibly near sea because if a village is on coast, you can go into such village, steal something and escape with punt or raft. Select your starting location close to Driiki region. Driiki villages are good for trading tools and weapons. When you enter the map, select scenario "I want to be a fisherman". This is good for newbies because you will have fishing rod and net, which are tools for easy getting food. Fishing skill needs attributes will, dexterity and touch. Then select game course "Living in the wild". You will have easy tasks. When you complete all tasks, you will get reward: you can improve 3 skills. In older version we could always repeat this game course after it was completed. We can't repeat completed course any more. 2. Start living and cheating Ok, let's play! Hmmm... you see black world except areas close to you. When you press F6 to see map, everything is black. Without cheating you have to walk through entire world to see is completely. Or use cheat to see all world at the beginning. Go to "Playing with URW files - Seeing entire wilderness" - there you will see what you have to do. Now you see all world and really start the game. While moving, always go to nearest hill or mountain to see animals or people. At the beginning you have to avoid aggressive beings like bears, robbers and Njerpez people. Go to a coast in Driiki region, enter local world, create shelter. Look at your inventory (press "i"). Look if you have an axe. This is very important tool - but a knife is enough for making shelter. If you have axe, create cellar (something like fridge to keep food edible longer) too. Prepare for easy life. Start fishing. If you see ice near coast, don't try to walk on it. Break it with "q". Every fishing lasts 2 hours. If it's not automatically over in 2 hours, cancel fishing because you have then less chance to get fishes. Keep fishing until you have 20 lbs of roasted fishes. Not easy, i know but you will see soon why you need so much. Fishing so much can last few days (less if you have luck) but if you are in spring season, fishes won't spoil in these fishing days. If you have built cellar, you don't have to worry at all. Then exit local world and go to villages in order to find someone to be your companion. First press F3 to his inventory. If he has weapons, then he is good. Talk to him. How? Press shift+c, select him and select from menu "Ask help / company". Offer him hunting. If he says yes, he will want food. Give him 10 lbs of roasted fishes. This might be enough. Go with him out of that village to some other local world and kill him! Take everything he had. You will get your given food back, his tools, weapons, clothes, foods etc. Repeat this in all villages when you have enough food. Meaning of this is to easily get things for trading. Even better work is to find a village which has good items for you and a villager who wants to go hunting with you. Pick wanted items up in village, talk to a that villager, perform trading with him. When trading is over, give food to him. Go out with him, go to a local world, kill him and you will get all items you gave him for trading back, your given food and his items. Go to your settlement (click link for building guide), drop some items if you carry too much and repeat dirty trading work. If you can't find anyone who would want to go with you or there's nothing good to buy in any village, you have to perform Playing with urw files trick. Go to local world where is your settlement. Keep game running (don't quit), press win-e to go to explorer and open game's save folder. Go to "Playing with URW files - zoom files" to see instructions. This works for version 3.51 too. This will change all people and trading goods in all villages. Now you can go again searching for adventurers. When you have enough items for trading, what to buy? * Weapons: Longbow (good for Kaumolainen, Owl-Tribe and Kuikka-Tribe) it's the best for shooting from large distance. As beginner you don't have good stealth and animals will quickly see or hear you and escape. Also you don't have armor for melee attack risks. * Axes: woodsman's, broad, carving axe which are needed for timbercraft which is related to building. * Knives: broad knife for hideworking, small knife for cooking, crafting. * Many nets for fishing. * Many dogs for combat companions. Find an aggressive being e. g. Njerpez, order dogs to attack it, you shoot it with a bow from a distance. Njerpez won't attack you with aggressive dogs around him. * A bull or cow. Bull can carry more than you. When you see big carcass in your trap, leash your bull and push butchered or untouched carcass to bull. Go home and drop carcass with ; - pick from distance command. Cow is milk factory (not in winter season). Drinking milk decreases hunger too. Read pages Exploits and Playing with UrW files for more cheating tricks.